


Voyeurism/Threesome

by KatieComma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, But Gets a Show, M/M, Marked Non Con For, Merlin Doesn't Go Looking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Gwaine's been spending more nights in Arthur's bed.Merlin knows because he goes in each morning to bring them breakfast and tidy up their clothes from the night before.One morning he goes a little too early... and sees something he probably shouldn't have and almost gets caught.
Relationships: Gwaine/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950493
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Voyeurism/Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter of this is the Kinktober prompt for Day 22 and will be posted on the 22nd.

There were two ways into Arthur’s room. One door near the bed, and another at the far end. Merlin snuck in the far door, quiet as he could owing to the early hour. Arthur wouldn’t be up anytime soon, but Merlin had been woken early by Gaius banging around making a batch of salve, and had decided to get an early start to his chores.

First thing: quietly stoke Arthur’s fire and gather the clothing he’d discarded the night before before going down to the kitchen to see about breakfast.

He crept across the room slowly toward the bed. Arthur usually left his clothes lying about on the floor around his bed as he undressed. And lately, Gwaine had been sharing his bed often and had tended toward the same habit. Sure, it meant double the laundry to do. But both Arthur and Gwaine were so happy together, it made Merlin’s heart feel full.

He’d made it halfway across the room when the shifting of the bed frame and soft groans reached Merlin’s ear. Perhaps Arthur, or Gwaine, were having a nightmare. Both men had seen their fare share of war and battle; it wouldn’t be unheard of for either to have bad dreams. Gaius had given all of the knights sleeping draughts from time to time when they couldn’t dream anything but horror.

The bed creaked again, and Merlin crept closer, prepared to wake whoever was in distress, when the groan turned to a moan that was obviously summoned by pleasure. Arthur’s voice.

Merlin felt his skin go hot, and he stumbled back a few steps and slipped behind a curtain. He needed to get out of the room. Sneak back the way he had come.

He peeked around the curtain again to see if the coast was clear, and make sure no one was looking his way.

The curtains around the bed were open to the warm spring night, and through the darkness he could see the slow undulating of the sheet that covered the two men. And then something happened he hadn’t expected: he couldn’t look away.

The sheet rose and fell gently, the moans from Arthur’s mouth increasing in volume and desperation.

Finally Arthur spoke. “Gwaine,” he groaned. “Your mouth!”

There was a slurping sound, followed by Gwaine’s deep, gruff voice. The movement of the sheet stopped. “What of it?” Gwaine asked. “Was that a complaint? Or encouragement?”

“That was me telling you that if you don’t get up here, you won’t get what you asked for,” Arthur said. There was fondness and a smile in his voice, though Merlin couldn’t see him.

The sheet seemed to explode suddenly, thrown backward off of Gwaine’s body. And it was a marvellous sight. His skin lit up in the moonlight coming through the windows; the muscle of his back rippled and bunched as he crawled up the bed. His backside was bare, round and soft-looking. Merlin craved to touch it. But that wasn't his right.

“Is that so?” Gwaine asked. “I seem to recall it was less me _asking_ , and more you _promising_. Promising to… what was it?… make me forget that bar maid’s name?”

Arthur laughed. “Seems as though you didn’t need much motivation,” he said, “since you’ve already resorted to calling her ‘that bar maid.’”

Gwaine leaned over and wet sounds echoed through the room. It was the sound of lips meeting and opening to each other. 

“Maybe a little more?” Gwaine’s voice whispered into the room.

“It’s plenty wet,” Arthur said. “Stop toying with me.”

Unsure what exactly had come over him, Merlin continued to watch, arousal coursing through his veins at the sight. When they kissed again, and their wet mouths smacked together obscenely, Merlin uttered a hissing growl of words and the room grew lighter as his sight became magically enhanced.

It was easier to see that Gwaine straddled Arthur’s lap, his beautiful body rolling against Arthur’s under him. Arthur’s hands were in his hair, but the rest of Arthur was hidden by Gwaine looming over him.

Gwaine sat up, body on display in the soft moonlight. Merlin almost gasped. How he longed to touch that skin that looked so soft. To run his hands through Gwaine’s hair. To kiss and taste his body and make him moan.

The sharp wet sound of someone spitting cut the silence, and then Gwaine reached behind himself, contorting in a wonderful way, to grab Arthur’s cock.

Merlin wanted to moan at the sight, but gritted his teeth to stay quiet instead.

Gwaine used his split slick palm to stroke Arthur a few times, making him squirm and almost buck Gwaine off.

“I told you: it’s plenty wet,” Arthur growled. “Will you quit teasing already?”

Gwaine didn’t say another word, but guided Arthur to his body and slid down onto him.

Merlin had a perfect view. He watched Arthur stretch Gwaine open; watched the flutter of Gwaine’s body around Arthur as he moved slowly down; heard them moan together and call each other’s names into the dark.

It was a private moment, and yet Merlin could not tear himself away from it. He was so aroused that when they made noises, he almost joined them in their lover’s chorus.

Gwaine’s body pulled up and pressed back down a few times, his muscles straining and tensing, before he was seated in Arthur’s lap. The thought struck Merlin like lightning: Arthur was fully seated inside of him.

Gwaine sat, his body pulsing and heaving with strained breath. “I think…” Gwaine panted. “Her name… was Agnes.” He laughed, his body shaking with it.

Arthur growled, his large fingers wrapping around Gwaine’s hips as he shifted and pressed up just a little.

Gwaine’s breath stopped in his throat and the silence that filled the room felt deafening. Merlin was sure they’d be able to hear his breathing, and covered his mouth with his hand. The intrusion suddenly felt more real, as though they might actually discover him at any moment.

And then a sound burst from Gwaine that was animal, almost wounded. With a shudder, Gwaine began to move. Small rolls of his hips at first, until he was lifting further and further away from Arthur before falling back down to him. It was mesmerizing. And the sound those movements drew from Arthur struck a cord in Merlin he didn’t know had been silent. But now it thrummed with excitement, lighting a fire in his body that made him burn and throb.

Arthur started to match Gwaine’s movements, arching off the bed and into Gwaine’s downward thrusts with the slap of skin on skin.

It was like watching the waves at the seashore, the water lapping at the land.

“How… about… now?” Arthur asked between determined grunts.

Gwaine made a questioning sound that wasn’t words.

“Her name?” Arthur demanded. “Do you remember?”

Gwaine leaned forward over Arthur. Most likely pressing his hands to Arthur’s chest to support himself. “No one else exists in the world, Arthur,” Gwaine panted. “No one but you.”

And here it was: this wasn’t just some fun for the two of them; shared bodies and passion. There was love between them too. And it made Merlin ache. He so craved to have some for himself. For someone to lose sight of all others in favour of him.

The bedclothes twisted, and skin flashed in the moonlight as Arthur suddenly rolled them over. And there he was, in all his glory: Arthur’s beautiful pale body flexing and pressing into Gwaine. The thrusts grew faster, punching noises out of Gwaine that went from moans to yells of pleasure as Arthur’s hips sped up, his legs and backside clenching with each press forward as he pushed Gwaine up the bed. He stopped for a moment to shift, getting his knees under him so he could drive into Gwaine even harder. The sound of skin colliding echoed around the room, and Gwaine’s shouted words tore at Merlin, overwhelming him with the urge to touch himself: “Arthur! Yes! Only you! Faster! Just there! Yes! Just there!”

Merlin resisted, his hand gripping the curtain he hid behind, worried that he might tear it down but unable to move.

Gwaine screamed, his hands clawing at Arthur’s back, and then his noises turned to whimpers.

Finally Arthur grunted and collapsed on top of Gwaine.

Soft words drifted to Merlin. “My love,” Gwaine said softly, his hand coming up to stroke Arthur’s sweat-damp hair.

Their bodies moved gently against each other, coming down from their high together.

“Gwaine,” Arthur said. A soft sound then, maybe a kiss before he spoke again. “You drive me mad.”

Gwaine laughed lightly. “In a good way, I hope.”

They laughed together and it faded to groans.

Their words became so soft that Merlin couldn’t make them out: endearments between lovers.

Merlin knew it was time to leave. It was too late in the morning for them to fall into a deep sleep again, and soon he’d be found out if he didn’t hurry. He crept toward the door. His joints feeling stiff for standing so still for so long.

Laughter echoed to him. The bed creaked. Perhaps they were getting up earlier than anticipated!

Merlin hurried the last few steps, opened the door as quietly as possible, and snuck through it without looking back.

“Hello?” Arthur’s voice rang with authority from within the room. “Is someone there?” Bare feet slapping against stone floor followed his voice.

Merlin ran down the hall with no goal in mind but to be out of sight when Arthur opened the door. He bolted around a corner and leaned back against the wall, sure that Arthur wouldn’t go chasing someone into the castle without any clothes on.

Merlin breathed deep. He’d been keeping his breaths shallow in the room to avoid detection, and the full lungfuls of air felt fresh and clean.

“There’s no one,” Arthur said, his words after that closed into his room with him as the door shut with a clank.

Merlin let his eyes roll back in his head and bolted to his room so he could take care of the painful arousal his misdeed had roused in him.


End file.
